


Rough Night?

by hamham1o1



Series: Dream centric Requests [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: !TW!, Abuse, Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dre and TUbs are brothers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, SBI family bc yesssss, Smoking, Tcehno and dre are smoke buds bc they both get stressed, dadschlatt au but hes a bitch :), read the tags plz :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamham1o1/pseuds/hamham1o1
Summary: Schlatt being abusive alcoholic dad and Dream protecting tubbo who is his younger brother from him every time Schlatt snaps. And after one episode of Schlatt never being so abusive to them as he was that one time Tubbo Has to seek help cuz Dream tried to protect him again, trying to drag with to sbi house where they help em and then they become one familyRequest by Moonflight14!
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream centric Requests [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156319
Comments: 11
Kudos: 489





	Rough Night?

**Author's Note:**

> First request is done! 
> 
> Hopefully I'll start another one or I'll start the next chapter of Nyctophobia :)
> 
> Thank you for the request I hope this was like what u imagined! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

Dream tapped his thigh to the beat of the music as he walked down the street. It was about 6:45 when he left the school. He helps do tech at the school after hours for things like musicals and other performances and the January musical was coming up so he was there more. Dream had sent Tubbo home instead of making him stay because Schlatt was never home on Friday’s. Dream never let Tubbo go home alone, hell, he sometimes didn’t even let Tubbo go home if he knew Schlatt was pissed. The bruise on Dream’s side ached at the thought of Schlatt being mad and he rubbed the purple patch. Dream sighed when his song went off, another coming on after that. Dream pulled out his phone and pressed skip, humming happily when Sweater Weather by The Neighborhood came on. Karl had shown him the song a while ago and he’d loved it ever since. He put his phone back in his hoodie pocket, turning the volume up as he continued walking. They lived pretty far from school. He usually took his skateboard or the bus. He wouldn’t dare touch Schlatt’s car in fear of Tubbo getting hurt. He learned how to drive at 13, Schlatt showed him. It was one of his only fond moments with his father before their mother left, taking almost everything. That’s when Schlatt became the man he is today. A drunk, piece of shit who takes his anger out of his 2 sons. 

Dream sighed. He didn’t even consider that man his father anymore. No one knew their father. No one asked anymore as he and Tubbo always said he was a closed-off guy or changed the topic. No one knew him which meant no one knew what home for them was like, except for Techno because Dream had decided to get drunk and he wandered over to Techno’s house and said shit he shouldn’t have. He made Techno swear to not say anything, and so far Techno had kept his word because no one knew. Dream wanted to keep it that way, he was 17, which meant in a few months he’d be 18 and he could take Tubbo away and get an apartment while Tubbo finished school. He didn’t want to take him away from Tommy and his other friends. Dream didn't want to leave anyone else either. They were his friends, hell, they were the closest thing he and Tubbo had to family. Dream sighed and turned the volume up, drowning out his thoughts and just listening to the music. He felt a smile tug at his lips under the face mask he wore. It was a simple white, cloth face mask, but it had his smiley face on it. He never took it off, it was a permanent accessory at this point unless he was at home, alone or with Tubbo. It just hid the scars on his lips. He had one long on going through the right side of his lip and two smaller ones on the other side. He’d gotten them from the day Schlatt was fucking pissed. He had other scars but they weren’t visible. 

Dream reached into the pocket of his forest green hoodie and pulled out some gum. He stuck a piece in his mouth from under the hem of his mask, chewing on it. Dream grinned when Back in Black by AC/DC came on. His music taste was quite varied. Dream began lip-syncing a bit as he picks up his pace on the street, his casual walk picking up to a slight sprint, his black vans hitting the pavement with a soft thud. He had his normal ripped knee black jeans on as well. Dream saw his street coming into view and his smile got wider at the thought of seeing his brother. Dream picked up the pace, even more, turning onto his street. Dream slowed when he saw something in the driveway, coming to a complete stop. He recognized that car. It was Schlatt’s. And that was all he needed to begin running full speed at the house, nearly falling twice. Dream skidded to a stop in the front yard and darted up the stairs, grabbing the handle. It was locked which didn’t help his anxiety anymore. Dream threw his book bag on the ground, digging through it before kicking it to the side, books and other things falling out. His hands were shaking so much he had trouble putting the keys in the hole.

“Dammit, come on,” mumbled Dream. He finally pushed the key in and slammed the door open. Dream took in the scene in front of him. Anyone probably would’ve cringed at the smell of alcohol all throughout the house but Dream was used to it having grown up around the smell. Dream saw Schlatt standing there, hand gripping the front of Tubbo’s shirt, small whimpers coming out of Tubbo’s mouth. Dream saw the blood dripping from Tubbo’s nose, as Schlatt was basically lifting him off the ground. Dream swallowed and closed the door.   
“Schlatt, put him down,” said Dream. He did everything in his power to keep his voice was getting shaky. Schlatt looked at him. Eyes slightly unfocused, but sharp at the same time. Dream hid his shaking hands behind his back.

“Think you can tell me what to do Dream?” slurred Schlatt. Despite being a drunken bastard, the fucker was strong and didn’t lose his instincts when he was wasted. He was dangerous basically. 

“No sir but you’re hurting my brother so I felt I should say something,” responded Dream. 

“Thought I told you to stop wearing that goddamn mask, you look fucking stupid.” spat Schlatt. Dream inwardly cursed and quickly took it off. Schsallt refocused on Tubbo after the boy whimpered and Dream stepped forward.

“Schlatt, please put him down.” pleaded Dream. 

“Fuck off Dream,” spat Schlatt. Dream felt himself getting annoyed. His mouth was always what got him into shit, it was something he couldn’t control.

“No, put my fucking brother down. He’s not your fucking punching bag,” said Dream getting closer. Schlatt eyed him with such malice Dream nearly fell to his knees. He’s fucked. Schlatt let go of Tubbo shirt and shoved him towards Dream who rushed forward to make sure he didn’t fall. Dream cupped Tubbo’s cheeks.

“Are you okay?” asked Dream. Tubbo nodded.

“I’m f-fine,” answered the boy. Dream nodded and pulled him into a quick hug before pulling away.

“Go upstairs, I’m gonna get my stuff off the porch and talk to Schlatt alright?” said Dream. Tubbo shook his head.

“I’m not leaving you down here Dream.” said Tubbo. Dream glanced over at Schlatt, he looked pissed.

“Tubbo. GO.” said Dream, voice dark. He didn't have time for Tubbo to be stubborn. His voice seemed to get Tubbo to stand up, walking to the stairs.

“You’re gonna help me with my nose right?” asked Tubbo. Dream nodded and gave him a smile.

“Oh course Tubs, what kind of brother would I be if I didn’t?” answered Dream. Tubbo nodded solemnly before disappearing upstairs, the soft click of his door closing echoing through the quiet house. Dream turned to Schaltt with the intent to talk his way out of this but a fist connected with his jaw and he stumbled back, catching himself on the table behind him. 

“Schlatt wait-” tried Dream but Schallt marched over and Dream was gonna move but Schlatt grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down, kneeing him in the stomach. Dream hacked, and his knees hit the floor. Schlatt’s knee hit the already bruised ribs and fuck did it hurt. Dream coughed and looked up but another fist hit his face and Dream felt the front of his shirt being grabbed and himself being lifted. Dream’s back hit the wall with a thud, knocking the air out of him. 

“You think you can just talk to me like that Dream? I do everything for you you little shit. I get the money to keep you alive and you treat me like that?” spat Schlatt. Dream looked at him, eyes wide with fear as blood ran from his nose. A punch to his stomach making his keel over. Schlatt grabbed his hand and pulled his back up. 

“Answer me you fucker.” Dream whimpered as tears came to his eyes. He shook his head but Schlatt pulled him forward and slammed him into the wall again, a sharp cry coming from his throat.

“Use your goddamn words,” seethed Schlatt. Dream coughed. 

“Y-Yes sir,” stuttered Dream. Schlatt huffed and released the front of his shirt. Dream wiped his bleeding nose and held his probably fractured ribs. When Schlatt hit, he hit HARD. Dream coughed again, keeping his eyes on the ground. 

“First, that waste of space comes home and then you come home and talk to me like that,” said Schlatt picking up a bottle of whisky and drinking it straight from the bottle. Dream’s eyes snapped up to Schlatt at his words. He really wished he knew how to shut the fuck up.

“Tubbo is not a w-waste of space,” mumbled Dream. Schlatt scowled.

“Still talking back huh?” asked Schlatt turning around, Dream’s eyes widened and he went to run but Schlatt threw the bottle of whiskey at the stairs in front of Dream, the glass shattering on impact. Dream skidded to a stop and then a hand gripped the back of his shirt and pulled him off the first to stairs, he slammed into the wall. Dream’s eyes watered again.

“I’m sick and tired of you,” spat Schlatt. Schlatt grabbed Dream’s throat and squeezed. Dream choked on air and began clawing at his finger, nails digging into Schlatt’s skin. Schlatt only squeezed harder. Dream began kicking at Schlatt at hitting his arms. 

“S-stop!” rasped Dream. Schlatt ignored him and Dream continued to thrash under his grip. Dream’s vision was going in and out but he could still see the figure slowly walking down the stairs and then rush towards Schlatt, ramming into him. Schlatt gasped at the sudden force and nearly fell over but Tubbo wasn’t strong enough to knock him down. Dream gasped sharply when the air returned to his lungs and sunk to the floor. He coughed painfully as he struggled to breathe. Tubbo rushed over and knelt down next to him. 

“Dream!” called Tubbo. Dream weakly looked up at him. 

“T-Tubs, I told y-you to stay upstairs.” rasped Dream. Tubbo pulled Dream into a hug to which Dream returned. 

“And I didn’t want to find you passed out or worse,” mumbled Tubbo as tears rolled down his cheeks. Dream felt his own tears come to his eyes. 

“Both of you have some serious fucking nerve,” spat Schlatt, interrupting the moment. Schlatt grabbed Tubbo by his hair and threw him away from Dream. Tubbo landed with a cry and he turned himself over to look up at Schlatt.

“You really need to stay outta shit that doesn’t fuckin’ involve you Tubbo,” said Schlatt. The boy’s eyes widened when Schlatt grabbed an empty bottle off the table. Dream blinked a few times, looking over. One look at the bottle and he was moving without thinking. Dream tackled Schlatt to the ground, the bottle shattering. Dream held an arm behind his back and tried to hold his other arm down.

“Get off me!” yelled Schlatt as he struggled under Dream. Dream’s head snapped to Tubbo.

“RUN!” screamed Dream right as Schlatt grabbed a shard of the bottle and got his other hand free. He swung his arm back, the shard embedding itself in Dream’s bicep. Dream cried out, the grip on Schlatt’s other arm loosened and gave Schlatt the chance to knock Dream off him. Dream fell back, hitting his head on the floor, a loud crack echoing through the room. Schlatt stood up, towering over him.

“I don’t even know why I fucking kept you, should’ve put you on the street the moment your mother left,” said Schlatt.

"Better yet I should've killed you, would've spared me all the money and shit I waste on you." 

Dream swallowed his throat painfully dry. Tubbo watched as Schlatt got closer to Dream. His brother was on the ground, bloody and bruised. Schlatt kicked Dream in the side getting a cry from him. 

“You’re pathetic and ungrateful,” said Schlatt. Dream hacked, spitting the blood that had run into his mouth out onto the hardwood floor. 

"You're worthless, I don't even know how people can stand to be around complete and utter shit like you." spat Schlatt. Dream felt himself getting dizzy even though he was on the ground. He definitely had a concussion and his whole body ached. He just needed to make sure Tubbo was safe that’s all he needed to do. He could take the abuse, he could take the comments, he'd stopped denying them along time ago, he only had one job right now and that was making sure his brother was okay. Dream looked for his brother through blurred vision, his unfocused eyes landed on him. Schlatt was saying things but his mind was too fuzzy to register them. Dream felt Schlatt grab the front of his shirt but he just stared at him as he yelled at Dream, bringing him close to his face. Dream closed his eyes briefly before opening them again, he noticed Tubbo was behind Schlatt, arms raised. He saw something in his hand but he didn’t know what it was. And then, the muffled yelling from Schlatt stopped and Schlatt fell limp to the floor, blood dripping from his head. Dream fell back to the floor, coughing. Tubbo rushed over and knelt next to his brother, cupping his cheeks. 

“Dream!” cried Tubbo. Dream only blinked slowly in response. The blood loss and pain with the new addition of a concussion weren’t doing him too good. Tubbo watched in horror as Dream’s eyes fluttered shut and he shook him but he didn't stir. 

“Dream please!” begged Tubbo. Tubbo felt a sob rip itself from his throat. He needed help. Tubbo wiped his face and spared a glance at Schlatt’s limp body. He was still breathing thank god, but it looked like he was definitely out cold. Tubbo had run to the kitchen while Schlatt was yelling at Dream and he had grabbed the marble rolling pin of the counter. It did what he intended that’s for sure. Tubbo stood up, and ran to the front door, pulling it open. He ran to Dream’s discarded book bag and found his brother’s phone sitting next to it. He grabbed it and ran back inside, grabbing a scarf off the wall on his way to Dream. Tubbo stepped over Schlatt and knelt back down, pulling his brother's head into his lap. 

“You’re gonna be o-okay Dream, I p-promise.” mumbled Tubbo, placing a kiss on Dream’s forehead. Tubbo scrolled through Dream’s contacts with shaky fingers, before finding Tommy’s contact which was named “Little British shit” and tapped call. Tubbo put the scarf under Dream’s head while the phone rang.

“Please, pick up,” mumbled Tubbo. Tubbo would’ve called 911 if they could afford the hospital bills, so as a back up he called Tommy because he knew Phil had medical training. He was the go-to person if someone in their group of friends got hurt. Dream was probably gonna be pretty pissed but Tubbo honestly didn’t give two shits. Dream was a stubborn bastard, he didn’t take help from many people, always opting to suffer alone then reach out. It was kinda annoying but Tubbo understood. He’d have to get over that right now though because Tommy’s voice came through the phone.

“Eyyy Big D!” exclaimed Tommy. Everyone in the room groaned at his loudness. Tubbo sniffled and Tommy raised an eyebrow at the lack of response and the sniffle.

“Dream? You there.” asked the blonde. Tubbo swallowed.

“Tommy, we need h-help.” mumbled Tubbo and Tommy’s eyes widened at his best friend’s broken voice.

“What’s wrong? Where are you?” asked Tommy seriously, gaining the attention of Techno, Wilbur and Phil.

“What’s going on?” asked Phil. Tommy waved in his direction telling him to stop talking.

“It’s Dream, h-he’s hurt really bad, fuck,” explained Tubbo, running his fingers through Dream’s hair. Tommy nodded.

“Where are you?” asked Tommy. 

“We’re at h-home, Dream won’t w-wake up,” responded Tubbo. Tommy nodded and turned to Phil.

“We need to go, right fucking now.” said Tommy. Tommy refocused on the phone only to see the line went dead. 

“Shit! The line went dead,” cursed Tommy jumping off the couch.

“What the hell is going on Tommy?” asked Techno, he only assumed that it had to do with Schlatt but he wanted it to be anything else but that.

“Dream’s hurt apparently, and Tubbo didn’t sound too good either,” said Tommy rushing to the door. 

“Shit, what happened?” asked Wilbur. Tommy shrugged and ran to the car, the others rushing after him. 

“I don’t know Wilbur all I know is my best fucking friend called and said his brother was hurt while trying not to have a breakdown!” yelled Tommy. Phil put a hand on his shoulder.

“Deep breaths Tommy, clam.” soothed Phil. Tommy rubbed his eyes that were glossy and hopped in the car. Phil was practically speeding the whole damn damn time he was driving to their house, it was almost 7:20 so he didn’t expect too many people to be out. Phil took a sharp turn after almost missing the street Dream and Tubbo lived on. Phil slammed the breaks, stopping in front of their house. Tommy scrambled out of the car, nearly tripping on the sidewalk as he ran to the front door the others on his tail. Tommy glanced at Dream’s discarded bag on the front porch, shooting a worried glance at his family. None of them had ever been to Dream and Tubbo’s house before, they only knew where it was in case of emergency and well this seemed to be an emergency. He reached for the knob swinging the door open, the smell of alcohol smacking them all in the face. The only thing that kept Tommy from gagging was his best friend kneeling on the floor with Dream’s head in his lap and the limp body of another person there. Tubbo looked over at him, tears running down his cheeks and Tommy rushed over. 

“Tommy…” mumbled Tubbo. Phil stepped inside the home and walked over to Tubbo, kneeling down next to him. Wilbur and Techno got closer but they looked at the house, both of them seeing the broken bottles and blood on the floor. Phil focused on Dream who was passed out. He had blood coming from both his nostrils, thankfully it didn’t look broken. He had a cut above his left eye. His lip was definitely busted. Phil swallowed when his eyes landed on the hand shaped bruise around his throat. Phil scanned the area, the broken bottles, the alcohol, the lack of any form of family photos or photos in general. His heart sank at the conclusion he had and his eyes landed on the other limp form. 

“I’ll start helping him once we get out of here,” said Phil Tubbo looked at him and then his passed out father, and nodded. 

“I’ll carry him.” said Techno. Phil thanked him and Techno picked him up bridal style and they all went out the door. Tubbo stood in front if his father and Tommy walked over to him. Tommy looked at the tears dripping down his face and pulled him into a hug. Tommy wasn’t an idiot. He put the pieces together the same way Wilbur and Phil did. Tubbo gripped his shirt so hard his knuckles turned white. 

“Let’s go Tubbo,” said Tommy and Tubbo nodded. Tubbo grabbed Tommy’s hand and they ran out, grabbing Dream’s stuff and slamming the door behind them. 

  
  
  


Tubbo sat on the floor next to the couch as Phil began to work on Dream. He had concluded that Dream did indeed have a concussion which is why he passed out. Now Phil was wiping the blood off Dream’s face. The room was quiet as Phil worked, all of them just watching. Phil unwrapped a band aid and placed it above his eye. 

“Techno can you help me get his shirt off?” asked Phil and Techno nodded, staying silent as he walked over and lifted Dream up, trying his best to ignore the way Dream’s face scrunched in pain. Phil pulled Dream’s hoodie and undershirt over his head carefully, nit to agitate the bruise on his neck or the one on his face. Once it was off it revealed Dream’s torso, covered in bruises. 

“Fuck…” mumbled Wilbur looking away. Seeing someone you considered family, bloody and bruised isn’t a good sight. Phil sighed and began feeling around Dream’s ribs for anything broken.

“Nothing broken but I think 3 or 4 might be fractured,” said Phil. It was mainly for Tubbo who was just staring at Dream with dead eyes. Tommy looked at his friend and squeezed his hand tighter, getting his attention. Tubbo looked over at him with sad eyes. Tommy frowned and pulled him into a side hug. Tubbo rested his head on Tommy’s shoulder. 

“The bruising is pretty bad but nothing too bad.” continued Phil. Phil looked at his bicep where the glass was. He had removed the shard before he even did his face. It wasn’t a large shard but it was long so the cut was deep. Phil wrapped the stab wound with some bandages after cleaning it.

“There’s not much I can do now, everything that needs attention is taken care of.” said PHil. He turned to Tubbo.

“H’e going to be fine.” reassured Phil. Tubbo looked at him and nodded. 

“He just needs some rest, we can put him in the guest room.” On that note TEchno picked him back up and he and Phil went upstairs to get Dream situated. Tubbo watched them disappear from sight. 

“Let’s move to the couch yeah?” asked Tommy. Tubbo nodded and wiped his nose. The two teens sat next to each other, Tubbo deciding he wanted to hug Tommy and was now clinging to him. Wilbur picked up his guitar and began playing a calming melody, plucking the strings softly. Phil and Techno returned a few minutes later, finding their own seats in the quiet living room. There was a question everyone in the room had but Tubbo. It loomed over them all. They wanted to know what the fuck happened. They all figured they knew but no one likes to willingly accept two of their closest friends were being abused. After about 10 minutes Tommy couldn’t hold it in anymore.

“Tubbo… what happened?” asked the blonde. Tubbo tensed at the question. He knew they were going to ask. He didn’t like all the questioning stares.

“You don’t need to tell us right now Tubs, or ever for that matter. Just know we want to help.” said WIlbur with a smile. Tubbo looked around the room. He considered the people here more of his family than anyone but Dream obviously, he trusted them and he wanted help because he didn’t want to see Dream like that again. He looked to peaceful for what had just happened, he looked fuckin dead becuase of his eyes bags and the injuries. He looked at his hands.

“Uhm, D-Dream told me to head home after school because he had to stay back and because Schlatt wasn’t supposed to be home. SO I went home and did my homework. I started making some food for me and Dream because we don’t eat at home a lot but then Schlatt got home and he got m-mad. I could tell he was drunk, and mad at me and Dream for no real reason. He doesn't usually hit though but h-he did and then he grabbed my shirt and-” Tubbo cut himself off with a whimper. Tommy rubbed his back soothingly and he cleared his throat. He could get through this, he knows he can. 

“Uhm he hurt me then Dream got home, he must’ve run because he was out of breath. Uhm he told Schlatt to put me down and eventually he did and Dream told me to go upstairs.” continued Tubbo. He could tell he was getting worked up, tears coming to his eyes.

“I d-didn’t want to go because this is what Dream does. He always protects me. He t-takes all the hits to make sure I come out unscathed, he pisses Schlatt off so he’ll be more focused on him and not me. I k-knew Schlatt was made but Dream made me go upstairs anyway.” Phil nodded solemnly. Tommy pulled him closer. Wilbur just stared and Techno looked pissed. 

“I heard all the thuds when he’d shove Dream into a wall, the sharp cries Dream would let out. I only went back down when I heard a shattered bottle and saw S-Schlatt strangling him. And- fuck,” cursed Tubbo when tears started to roll down his cheeks and his breaths became labored. Phil got up and sat next to him. 

“Deep breaths Tubbo, deep breaths.” whispered Phil. Tubbo moved to clinging to Phil next, sobbing into my shirt.

“Why does Dream d-do that? Why does h-he hurt himself f-for me? I fucking hate it!” yelled Tubbo. Phil just hugged him as he cried.

“Because he cares about you Tubbo, he wants you to be okay.” answered Phil. Tubbo shook his head.

“But I w-want him to be o-okay too.” mumbled the boy. Phil just hugged him as he cried. His sobs were the only noise in the silent room and from what Phil could tell the weren’t gonna stop anytime soon. 

  
  
  
  


Dream shot straight up in bed, breathing erratic. He looked around wondering where the fuck he was. After his vision cleared up he recognized this as the guest room at Phil’s house and sighed in relief. Dream buried his face in his hands, his head throbbing. At that everything that had happened had come back and he jolted, looking around the room for Tubbo. He never saw the young boy so he slid his legs out of bed, noticing he was in a black shirt way too big for his slim figure and gray and black camo sweatpants. Dream swallowed and rubbed his raw throat. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, and it was safe to say he looked like shit. Dream cleared his throat, wincing at the pain. He was gonna leave the room but his hand froze above the doorknob. If he was here and bandaged up that really only meant one thing and Dream sighed. It was bound to be found out sooner or later he would’ve just preferred later. Dream swallowed and opened the door, he was greeted with the smell of very good food and it made him walk a bit quicker. 

Once he reached the stairs he heard the voices of his friends. They were talking about something that made Tommy laugh because his boisterous laughter echoed through the home making his throbbing head feel like it was splitting into two. Dream rubbed his temples. He froze when he heard the gentle laugh of his brother. Dream swallowed a small smile appeared on his lips. He sounded happy. Dream took a shaky step down the stairs, anxiety creeping into his mind. Dream reached the turning point in the stairs and peered into the living room. It was night outside now most of the lights were off, including the ones on the stairs. Tubbo and Tommy were next to each other on the couch, both had smiles on their faces. Phil was laughing fondly at them. Wilbur was in his own chair a smile on his face as he rolled his eyes at their shenanigans. Dream noticed Techno wasn’t in the room but the kitchen light was still on so he assumed he was there. 

He saw how happy they all were and he took a step back. The moment he enters that room, the moment all happiness dies. He backed up again, going up more steps. He saw his bag on the stairs, he’s very happy he didn’t trip over it the first time haha. Dream goes to it and grabs his phone, earbuds, a lighter and a pack of cigarettes. He doesn’t smoke. Well he does but it’s pretty rare. He used to smoke quite a bit, that was when Schaltt’s abuse was beginning to get really bad. He only stopped because Tubbo asked him too and he loved that kid so he listened. Dream made his way back up the stairs quietly, then down the hall to Techno’s room. He pushed the door open and walked inside to the window, undid the latches and pushed it open. Techno had shown him that his window had a good way to get to the roof so the two of them would go up there and just chill. 

Dream had a habit of showing up at like 3 am if Tubbo was staying over that night. Techno had found him and invited him to the roof and now it was sorta their spot, he would go there when Schlatt would get rough and he didn’t want Tubbo to know so he stayed with Techno on the roof or in his bed. He trusted the other male, and the other understood what Dream was going through having been in a similar situation before Phil adopted him. Dream put all the stuff he had in his pockets and carefully but painfully made his way to the roof. Once he was there he went over to the side of the house that overlooked the backyard. Dream sat down letting his legs dangle off the roof and pulled out his phone and earbuds, connecting them. Dream closed his eyes when the song started. It was Ease My Mind by Ben Platt. A great song, the whole album in fact was wonderful. He always listened to them when he was overworked or stressed or if Schlatt decided he was gonna tell Dream how worthless he was. It always helped. Dream sighed as he began lip syncing to the song, occasionally singing since he actually knew how to sing. Dream pulled out the lighter and lit a cigarette, bringing it up to his lips. He breathed in the smoke, relishing the feeling he had to give up for his brother. Dream exhaled, watching the smoke drift away. 

“When they pull me under, and I can feel my sanity start to unwind,” sung Dream.

“Darling only you can ease my mind, Darling only you can ease my mind. Help me leave these lonely thoughts behind, when they pull me under, and I can feel my sanity start to unwind, darling only you can ease my mind.” finished Dream. He rubbed his throat, the rawness made his singing sound worse and made his throat burn. Dream shrugged and put the cigarette back between his lips. 

“Figured you were up here.” said Techno Dream yelped and almost dropped his cigarette. Dream turned around, glaring at the pinkette. Techno laughed fondly and walked forward, sitting down next to him.

“Yo gimme that,” said Techno gesturing to the cigarette in his fingers. Dream rolled his eyes but passed it over anyway. Techno took it, and put it between his lips, breathing in. Dream pulled his legs up, sitting criss cross. 

“Been a while since I had a cigarette, and you get the good ones.” said Techno handing it back. Dream let out a breathy laugh.

“I rarely smoke, might as well get good cigs,” answered Dream, rubbing his throat again. Techno pulled out a water bottle and tossed it to him. Dream caught it, nodding in thanks. 

“How are you feelin’?” asked Techno, gesturing to the many injuries Dream had. Dream shrugged.

“It’s nothing new so fine I guess,” said Dream as he breathed out the smoke again and passed it back to Techno. 

“Hm, good. Tubbo misses you, and you know that which makes me wonder why you came up here.” Dream sighed.

“They looked happy, I didn’t wanna ruin that just yet.” answered Dream. Techno looked at him like he was stupid and Dream blushed. 

“What?” asked the blonde. Techno rolled his eyes. 

“You are your idiocy, that's what.” said Techno. 

“Excuse me?” asked Dream. Techno huffed in annoyance.

“Tubbo seeing you makes him happier than anyone in that room downstairs, he loves you, and you love him. He’d be so fucking happy to see you and you’re up here on the roof.” explained Techno. Dream looked away and sighed. 

“You know how it feels to feel like you make people sad Techno, don’t act like you haven’t done the same damn thing.” Techno shrugged. 

“True,” responded Techno. Dream huffed.

“All I’m sayin’ is that you should get off the roof and go see him.” said Techno. Dream sighed and pulled his knees to his chest.

“Yeah, I know I also just don’t want the pity ya know?” asked Dream. 

“Yeah, the pity is the worst but every one of them knows you hate pity so hopefully they’ll just say what they need to say without the added pity shit.” said Techno standing up. He held out a hand to Dream who grabbed it. Dream dropped the cigarette on the roof stamping it out before joining Techno. The cold wind made him shiver but it felt nice. The two climbed back in silence, Techno having to help Dream since his torso was fucked up. Dream huffed as he straightened his clothing back.

“Need help getting downstairs too?” taunted Techno with a smirk and Dream flushed red and punched his shoulder making Techno laugh. Dream couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face. They were closer than most thought, especially with Techno knowing about everything. Dream knew it hurt Techno to have to keep it a secret, he always hated seeing Dream hurt. He was probably happy Phil and everyone knew, he could finally let Dream and Tubbo get the help they need. Dream sighed as he left the room, following Techno. They walked in the hallway and Techno headed down the stairs, noticing the way Dream was hesitant. 

“It’s gonna be fine,” reassured Techno. Dream swallowed and walked behind him. The living room came into view for the second time that night but this time Dream didn't stop. 

“He’s up,” said Techno, getting the others attention. They all looked over at Dream and before anyone could even say anything Tubbo leaped off the couch and ran over to Dream, practically ramming into him. Dream let out and oof and Techno grabbed his arm so he wouldn’t fall over. Dream looked down at his brother and smiled.

“Hey Tubs,” rasped Dream, ruffling his brother’s hair. Tubbo hummed in response.

“Hi Dream,” said Tubbo, the words muffled by his shirt. Phil stood up.

“Hey Dream, how’re you feeling?” asked Phil. Dream looked at him and smiled.

“I’m fine, throat hurts like a bitch but it’s fine,” answered Dream. He ignored how his own voice cracked twice during that.

“Eyyy Bi D!” said Tommy. Dream gave him a look.

“Why do you still call me that?” said Dream, earning a cackle from the other blonde. Dream rolled his eyes. Wilbur waved at him from his spot.

“It’s good to see you awake Dream,” said Wilbur. Dream smiled at him. 

“Thanks Wilbur,” responded Dream. Tubbo hadn’t let go of him yet so Dream had to practically pry him off. Once he was off, Dream noticed the tears going down his face, worry settling into his gut.

“Hey, Hey what’s wrong?” asked Dream. Tubbo wiped at his eyes.

“You’re an i-idiot getting hurt f-for me,” mumbled Tubbo. Dream wiped his tears away.

“I’m sorry I worried you, I’d say it won’t happen again but ya know,” said Dream. Tubbo let out a wet laugh.

“Yeah, I’m glad you’re okay.” said Tubbo.

“You too, Tubs,” responded Dream. Tubbo grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the couch, sitting down. Dream sat down next to Tubbo, the younger was still holding his hand as he rested his head on Dream’s shoulder. Dream smiled and laid his head on Tubbo’s head. 

“Are you hungry?” asked Phil. Dream thought for a moment before shaking his head.

“Water?” asked Dream. It felt like his neck was on fire. 

“Got you covered there,” said Techno as he walked back into the room, handing Dream a bottle. Dream thanked him with a nod and twisted the cap off.

“You two have had a… rough day. Why don’t we watch a movie?” offered Wilbur. 

“Hell yeah I’m down,” said Techno sitting down next to Dream, Tommy crawled back onto the couch next to Tubbo. The room broke out into quiet chatter while WIlbur got the movie going. They decided on something Dream honestly didn’t remember the name of but it was good. By the end of the movie everyone was tired, yawns echoing through the room. Dream himself yawned and looked down at Tubbo and Tommy who were both fast asleep, Tommy still leaning on Tubbo and Tubbo still holding Dream’s hand. 

“They’re probably exhausted,” said Phil walking over. Dream nodded, Techno stood up and stretched.

“I think we’re all tired,” said Wilbur. They all hummed in agreement. Techno leaned Tubbo away from Dream so the blonde could stand up. Dream stretched best he could without fucking with his torso. Tommy woke up and sluggishly stood up and headed straight upstairs muttering a few cuss words as WIlbur teased him. Phil picked up Tubbo and made his way to the guest room, Dream following behind.

“I’m gonna sleep for once, goodnight.” said Techno, making his way to his room. 

“Night,” said Dream. Wilbur yelled goodnight from his room, Tommy following after that. Dream smiled and said it back. Phil laid Tubbo down on the bed, and Dream walked over, running his fingers through his brother's hair. 

“Dream,” said Phil. Dream turned around to face the older male only to be pulled into a hug. He almost flinched at the contact but managed to stop himself. 

“I know you hate pity so I won’t do that, I just want to tell you that you’re strong. You’re so strong. This has been going on for awhile and you’ve pushed through it.” said Phil. 

“You are a good kid Dream,” whispered Phil. Dream felt tears come to his eyes and he hugged Phil back immediately.

“Thank you for helping Phil.” mumbled Dream. Phil pulled away.

“It wasn’t a problem, now, get some sleep. You need it.” said Phil. Dream smiled and crawled into bed next to Tubbo, wincing at the pain. Phil went to the door and stopped in front of it.

“You don’t need to go back to that house Dream, you can stay here with us until you’re 18.” offered Phil. Dream looked at him in shock.

“Stay here? Like, live here?” asked Dream. Phil smiled and nodded.

“Yeah, join our little misfit family. We don’t mind and I don’t think your father will miss you. Of course you don’t-” 

“We will.” said Dream, cutting PHil off. Dream flushed and looked away.

“Sorry I just got happy because being here means Tubbo’s gonna be safe.” said Dream, holding Tubbo closer. Phil smiled.

“So will you Dream, no more getting hurt, just calm.” Dream looked at his hands and smiled.

“Yeah, I think I’d like that.” answered Dream. He looked at Phil, a single tear running down his cheek, and a smile on his face. As much as Dream was stubborn, and didn’t take help, his want for Tubbo to be safe and a home strong enough to overcome the feeling. Plus, he’d always said these people were more family than friends, might as well embrace that thought. 

“It’d be nice to have a home.” said Dream. Phil smiled brightly at him.

“Then it’s official,” said Phil.

“Welcome to the family.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> heya :) 
> 
> I hope the ending was okay, it felted rushed when I read it even though it took me forever to write lmao
> 
> I loved the idea of Dream and Techno being smoking buddies, and him knowing about what was happening. 
> 
> I couldn't resist that Dreamnoblade friendship-
> 
> I love Dadschlatt with good schlatt or him redeeming himself but come on this idea was great and wonderful for angst heh heh 
> 
> Also! I really like school au's so I may make this into a series! It wouldn't be a story, just oneshots. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed! 
> 
> Love you guys!
> 
> -Ash :)
> 
> For fanart or if you just wanna say hi! Fanart is always allowed! Just tag me or dm me :) and don't forget credit! :D
> 
> Insta: hammy1o1
> 
> Tumblr: hamham1o1
> 
> Twitter: hamham1o1
> 
> Also! We have a discord server now! Once I get the invite link I post it here in the chapter notes :)
> 
> https://discord.gg/zz6H75en
> 
> Also, go check out Ben Platt if u want to :) he's a great singer and his Album Sing to Me Instead is amazing


End file.
